Computing systems and associated networks have revolutionized the way human beings work, play, and communicate. Nearly every aspect of our lives is affected in some way by computing systems. The proliferation of networks has allowed computing systems to share data and communicate, vastly increasing information access. For this reason, the present age is often referred to as the “information age”.
One type of computing system is a social network. A social network allows a large number of users to interact with each other socially and to access the services provided by the social network. In addition, a large number of applications that may not be owned by the social network may also register with the social network so that the users of the social network can access the services provided the applications.
The users will typically have a social identity such as an account that identifies each user in the social network. In some instances the applications use the social identity to authenticate the user so that the user can access the services of the application.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.